scpfoundationsfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-179
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-179 remains beyond the reach of currently known groups of interest, including the Foundation. All containment efforts are to be focused towards a Grade 3 Omission cover-up, coupled with the discouragement or sabotage of exploration and research missions that attempt to study cis-Mercurian space and orbits that go through it. Description: SCP-179 is a humanoid entity located at a constant distance of approximately 40,000 km from the South polar region of the solar photosphere, locked to the rotation axis of Sol. However, it does not orbit it; the most recent recordings of SCP-179 indicate that it seems to maintain a continuous orbit around the center of the galaxy. Through the combined effort of 43 years of continuous surveying, the external appearance of SCP-179 has been defined as a human female of undetermined ethnic group of between twenty and forty years of age. Its entire bodily surface is covered in or composed of a matte black material. Its hair appears to be composed of this material, measures over 34 km long and is constantly pushed away by solar wind. However, this part of SCP-179 seems to reflect variable amounts of sunlight — this reflection being the phenomenon that indicated its existence to Foundation astrophysicists during 1940. Several markings or tattoos are placed throughout its bodily midline. Judging from their brightness, these markings might be of metallic composition and of a golden hue. These tattoos include several symbols that have been identified as those typically representing the Sun and the six innermost planets of the Solar System according to medieval alchemy, including, in this order: * The symbol of gold in the subject's forehead, right underneath the hair line. * The symbol of mercury under the nose, circling both lips. * The symbol of copper between the medial ends of its clavicles. * EXPUNGED - AUTOCENSOR LEVEL SC 4 - NON-TRIVIAL COGNITOHAZARD DETECTED with the anatomically correct shape of a human heart placed over the location where a heart would be in a female human of the same apparent age and bodily proportions. * The symbol of iron in the upper abdominal region. * The symbol of tin in the lower abdominal region. * Part of a final symbol in the pelvic region. While the anatomy of this region makes its clear observation difficult, it has been hypothesized that the symbol of lead is also present and complete in the perineum region. SCP-179 keeps its ventral side oriented towards Earth most of the time, but it has been observed to look towards other areas on occasion. REDACTED FURTHER DATA REDACTED AS PER ADMINISTRATIVE WARNING ES-026 As of ██/██/████, SCP-179 has been reclassified Thaumiel. All involved personnel with a clearance level below 4/179 will be either promoted or reassigned to fit this new classification, depending on their relevance for the continuated surveillance and cover-up operations as directed by the current Head Researcher for SCP-179. All reassigned personnel will be subject to POLYMATH-08 Memory Redaction Therapy or D-class amnestics (in a high dosage grade, with a maximum retrograde effect of ten years of experience), depending on the time spent working in SCP-179 prior to its reclassification. SCP-179's existence will be subject to an Orbital Misinformation Standardized Intelligence Obstruction and Neutralization campaign. As per Omission Protocol 4 (items 4.5, 4.6 and 4.7), most documentation related to SCP-179 has been classified Level 4 (Top Secret). Any further data related to SCP-179 has been classified Level 5 (Thaumiel), and will be made available only to authorized 5/179 personnel. BE ADVISED THAT: Unauthorized access to SCP-179 research materials will be considered a Type-3-B offense (Unauthorized Data Management While Lacking Appropriate Global Clearance), punishable by compulsory memory redaction therapy with immediate reassignment and/or demotion. ++ WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL WILL BE EXPOSED TO A MEMETIC DEFENSE AGENT Footnotes 1. Experimental Foundation Orbital Assets (XCPOA). Category:Electromagnetic Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Humanoid Category:International Category:K-class-scenario Category:Predictive Category:Sapient Category:SCP Category:Sentient Category:Sun Category:Theumiel Category:Transmission